To Far
by starshine2010
Summary: Dean pulls another successful prank on Sam, leading to an very unexpected turn of events.


Just some drabble I did in some free time. Enjoy! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters. :(((

"I can't believe you did that?! How old are you twelve?" Sam fumed as he slammed the door of the impala and walked through the motel door.

"Sammie… It was a joke!" Dean laughed as he stumbled over a rock and followed Sam. "It wasn't that big of a deal! Was it? We got it fixed!"

"You bleached my eyebrows! Sam said as he stared down Dean and nervously ran his fingers through his already tousled hair.

Dean pretended to listen to Sam rant and fume about yet another prank he had successfully pulled on his younger brother. But in reality he stopped listening when he closed the motel door behind him seeing Sam look all tousled and edgy. It was such a turn on, as he felt his dick twitch slightly as he started to think about Sam again. His Sam. Not that he would ever admit it but he had been attracted to his brother for a long time. Ever since his Sammie came home with a busted lip after school one day when Dean and their father had been working a job in Ohio.

_ "Sammie what the hell happened?!" Dean had yelled as he jumped off the bed and came to kneel in front of his twelve year old brother. _

_ 'Nuthin, Dean. I'm fine," Sammie had said in a deeper voice than usual as he held back the tears that were filling his eyes slowly. _

_ "Sammie. Tell me." Dean said sternly as he gripped his baby brother's chin and force him too look. _

_ "I said it's nothing Dean!" Sammie yelled as he pushed out of his brother's grip and ran out the door dropping his backpack on the way out._

_Dean got up and quickly scribbled a note to their father in case he came home, which was doubtful, and then ran out the door following Sammie to the park where he knew he was going. _

_Sammie always did these kind of things. He blew things out of proportion. He got to emotional. But that was why Dean loved him. He was his baby brother and he was supposed to protect him with his life. And he did every day. Making sure Sammie got to school okay and always had a working phone in case of an emergency. But seeing Sammie like this, this was new. Sammie never got upset enough not to talk to Dean. And that scared him because that meant that whatever Sam was upset about had to do with Dean. After watching Sammie walk around the playground for a few minutes and climb up into a castle, did Dean think it was safe to come out and talk again. _

_ "Sam. Come on. What happened?" Dean said as he walked over and looked at his brother as he sat down on the edge of the playground swinging his legs as his cheeks burned red. _

_ "A kid called me a Fag… " Sam said softly as he glanced at his brother and chewed his bottom lip. _

_Dean was staring at Sam but not in a freaked out sort of way. He was watching his brother lick his lip, waiting for Dean to say something and getting more nervous when he didn't. But Dean couldn't talk. He was to entranced with his Sammie doing the little things that drove him nuts. Finally he managed to blurt out a sentence. _

_ "Are you Gay?" Dean asked as he tried to focus on Sammie and not his slight erection. _

_ "NO!" Sam yelled as he glared at his brother. "I was just making sure I wasn't." _

_ "Whoa.. T.M.I. Sammie!" Dean said as he held his hands in front of his face. I don't want to know. "_

_The only reason Dean didn't want to know because if he found out that Sammie was with another guy, he would lose it. Sammie was his and his alone._

_Sam blushed and shrugged it off, trying to make some kind of conversation as they had walked back to the hotel room, Dean trying to hurry so he could relieve himself in the bathroom. _

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as he threw a pillow at him trying to get his wondered attention.

"Really? You're going to throw a pillow at me? Are you a girl?" Dean said annoyed as he held his hands up in the air slightly.

"UGGG… You're such a JERK!" Sam yelled as he slammed the bathroom door and turned the sink on.

"BITCH!" Dean yelled as he sat on the edge of the bed uncomfortably.

Watching Sam's little drama class had had its effects on Dean. Even though he wasn't listening to a damn word Sammie had said, he had watched all the little things Sammie does when he's upset or nervous, turning Dean on in the worst way. He placed his palm over the bulge in his jeans and looked quickly towards the door. Sammie had turned the shower on which meant that Dean had at least fifteen minutes. With a sigh and another glace towards the door, Dean unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his thighs as he massaged his hardening cock through his boxers.

Dean moaned softly as he closed his eyes thinking of Sammie's hand touching him and whispering into his ear softly. Dean peeked one eye open and looked at the door again before he pulled his boxers down, exposing himself. He gently tugged on his hardening cock as he gasped softly, thinking off Sammie and all the naughty things he wanted to do to his baby brother. Granted they were sick and disgusting things that he should burn in hell for, but they were things he couldn't get out of his head.

"Oh Sammie," Dean breathed as he started to rub his palm against his cock, throwing his head back in bliss.

He could just imagine Sammie's calloused and large hand wrapping itself around his erection and pumping him as he pumped himself a little faster.

"Mhhmmm…" Dean moaned as he pushed his pants and boxers down further and feeling the fabric of the sheets on he bare ass.

He slowly started to lube up his finger as he pumped himself at a steady pace and placing his pointer finger against the tight circle of his ass, imagining that it was Sammie's fingers that were teasing his hole and let out a loud moan as he slid one in pretending it was Sammie who was finger fucking him. Dean was so entranced in his bliss as he pumped harder and fingered rougher that he never heard the bathroom door open to a damp Sam in a pair of sweats riding low on his hips and towel drying his hair. He did hear the gasp that rattled him out of his stupor and looked up quickly with a mask of horror seeing Sam stare at him with his wide doe eyes.

Sam was frozen. He didn't know what to do. His eyes were glued to his brother's hips and his large erection standing straight in the air. He could see the glistening of the pre-cum all over his brother's erection. He could see the movement of his older brother's chest as he heaved for air and his face turned tomato red. Sam had never seen Dean look so… flustered. It was adorable. He felt his cock twitch into an erection almost instantaneously as he tried to look any where but at his brother as he could feel the tent in his pants rise as he shifted uncomfortably.

Of course he had daydreamed of Dean in compromising positions and doing the dirty with him, but that had always just been fantasies. Seeing him like that with his finger stuck in his hole had done something to Sam as his eyes burned with desire and his face flushed.

"I..I.. uh…" Sam spluttered as Dean quickly adjusted himself and tugged his pants back on.

"I have to get a pack of smokes," Dean said as he jumped up and started making his way towards the door.

Sam instantly was beside him grabbing his wrist, wide eyed and breathing hard.

"SAM! LET GO!" Dean yelled in embarrassment as he felt like his world was crumbling around him.

What if Sammie had heard him moaning his name? Did he know? Had he figured it out? He was so disgusted with himself that he was starting to feel like he was going to throw up. He tried to pull his arm away but instead Sammie came closer still wide eyed and pinned him against the door.

"Sammie what are you doing?" Dean breathed as felt his stomach drop to the floor.

"You were saying my name weren't you." Sammie asked as he tightened his grip on Deans arm.

"Sammie it's not like that. Honest!" Dean stuttered as he felt his heart pound against his chest.

He would rather be fighting a vampire or yellow eyes all over again that have this conversation with Sam. He would rather die. Then he felt Sammie's soft lips press against his own and lost all ability to breathe. His lips were like velvet and they fit perfectly against his own as he felt his brother press closer. Their erections rubbed against each other making Sam groan and pull back like he had been electrocuted.

"Dean," He said holding his hands up in front of him as he took a step back with fear in his voice and eyes. "I didn't mean… I… It's… Uh…" Sam stuttered as Dean's mind was on overload.

Sam had just seen him masturbating to his name. Then proceeded to kiss him. Which is how he felt Sammie's erection through his sweats and let out a moan that made even Dean shiver in pleasure.

Dean couldn't help himself as he advanced towards Sam and shoved him onto the bed roughly as he pressed his erection against his brothers and kissed him roughly. Everything in his mind was yelling at him to stop, but Sam's groans and writhes of pleasure over ruled any rational thought that he might have as he ran his tongue over his baby brother's lips.

Sam opened them gasping as Dean plunged his tongue into it exploring ever inch of it he could reach. Sam pulled away and practically ripped Dean's shirt from his chest as he sat up not wanting to break the kiss for to long. Dean was back on him as soon as his shirt was gone, kissing his lips, and then moving to his neck were he nibbled and then bit down, making Sam buck his hips up and groan as he fisted his hands into the sheets.

"Do you like that Sammy boy?" Dean whispered as he continued to kiss his neck and shoulder.

"O god Dean," Sam whispered. "Is this really happening?"

Dean pulled away and looked down at his baby brother with wide eyes, making him whimper when he stopped giving attention to his neck.

"You've thought about this?" Dean asked curiously.

"Like you haven't?" Sam retorted hotly as he shifted under his big brother's weight wanting him badly.

Dean felt a smirk tug at his lips as he moved down to his brothers ear.

"Naughty boy, Sammie. Thinking about doing the nasty with your older brother!" Dean teased as he nipped at Sam's neck again and started kissing down his bare chest to the edge of Sammie's sweats and grinned against the skin there as Sammie moaned and begged Dean.

"Oh god, Dean. Please." Sammie begged as he writhed against the sheets and looked at Dean longingly.

"Tell me what you want," Dean smirked as he sat up and looked at his baby brother.

Sam's face turned red with embarrassment as he shifted his hips up so they would touch Deans. He wasn't one to beg for sex.

"Please Dean," Sammie moaned as Dean teased the waistband of his pants with his finger.

"Please what? You nasty boy. What do you want your big brother to do to you?"

"Make me come," Sam begged finally as Dean grinded against him.

"How?" Dean asked as he started to slowly pull down Sam's pants to see his large erection.

"Dean.. .I.. I…" Sam said and then stopped with a loud moan as Dean placed his hand around Sam's cock and started stroking it slowly.

Dean couldn't help but smile. Watching his brother beg was better than any fantasy he had ever had about Sammie wearing bondage or using toys. Not that he would ever knock any of those options down.

"Suck me," Sammie breathed and then gasped as Dean stopped touching him all together and looked at his brother oddly.

"Now Sammie… what kind of request is that? Asking your older brother to suck you off?" Dean grinned as he rolled off of Sammie and sat on the bed. "I think you need to be punished for thinking so naughty."

Sam gulped but couldn't help but get more turned on with the prospect of Dean having his way with him.

Turn over," Dean ordered as he undid his belt and pulled it out of the loops.

Sam obliged and got on his knees, with his forearms resting on the bed as he looked back at Dean who was holding the belt in hand and grinning.

"You're such a bad boy," Dean said as he ran his hand over his brothers ass and gave it a loud smack with his palm making Sam cry out. "Asking your brother to suck you off," He said as he raised the belt and let it smack down lightly onto his brother's ass making him yelp and his ass fall a few inches. "GET your ass back in the air!" Dean said loudly as he smacked him again with the belt.

Sam let out another whimper and threw his head against the sheets and Dean spanked him with his hand a few more times getting his ass nice and red.

"Tell me Sammie boy… How long have you fantasized about me? How long have you wanted my huge cock inside your ass?" Dean asked as he spanked Sammie again making him cry out and gasp.

"Since I was twelve," Sam whispered as Dean rubbed his hand over Sam's red ass giving it another loud smack every so often.

"Oh you nasty boy," Dean said even though he felt his heart swell.

His brother wanted him. For a long time.

'Please Dean, Fuck me," Sam begged as Dean pressed a finger against Sam's hole making him groan and push back wanting Dean badly as he started to reach for his cock and pump it.

"None of that Sammy boy!" Dean said as he licked Sam's hole and grabbed his hands away from his cock. "Turn over again," Dean ordered as he helped flip Sam again so he could look into his eyes.

"Why?" Sam asked as Dean looked at him sternly.

Dean had never had sex with another man, but he didn't know if Sammie had. He doubted it but he knew how it was supposed to work and Sammie was no where near prepared enough for Dean to enter him.

"You wont be able to handle it," Dean said in a serious tone as he watched his brothers face fall into pieces.

"I can. I've… been practicing… There's lube in the duffle bag." Sam breathed as his cheeks flushed, admitting that he had masturbated with things in his ass.

That made Dean incredibly horny as he looked at his naked brother laying before him spread open, wanting him inside of him. He got up silently and got the tube of lube as he spread some on Sam's hole making him moan appropriately.

Slowly Dean entered a finger inside of him, making Sam buck his hips and groan loudly wanting more.

"More Dean. More." Sam panted as he tried to push down further on Dean's fingers.

"In time baby brother," Dean smirked as he started to pump faster making Sam writhe in pleasure as he gasped.

Dean added another finger making Sam groan but push down further onto his fingers. Dean was pumping his cock slowly trying to focus on not coming until he was inside his brother.

"Dean… Please. I need it. I 've wanted it for so long…" Sam begged as he looked at his brother pleading.

"Sammie…" Dean said slowly as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of his brother's ass harder and faster making Sam moan loudly. "It's going to hurt."

"I don't care!" Sam cried out as Dean hit his sweet spot. " I want you. Now. I can't wait any longer."

Dean slicked up his cock with his pre-cum and some lube as he added more to Sam's hole. He was afraid to hurt his little brother but he needed this. He wanted this too much. He lined himself up with Sam's hole as Sam gasped feeling it push against the skin and moaned loudly.

"Do it fast," Sam groaned as Dean quickly slipped inside of him, and let out a groan.

"O my god Sammie boy you're so tight," Dean moaned against his brother as he tried to not move and let Sam adjust.

He was quite for a few minutes as he stared at Dean waiting for the pain to go away. He then nodded as he pushed his hips down further onto his brother's cock and let out a groan.

"O my god I'm going to come soon," Dean groaned as he thrust out of Sam and then back in making Sam let out a yell of pleasure as he gripped the head board.

Dean pumped harder making Sam moan and only making him go faster and harder as Sam tried to meet his thrusts and get him in as deep as he could. He couldn't believe that this was happening. That he was having sex with Dean, the boy he had had looked to since he could remember, and watched turn into a man.

"Faster," Sam gasped as Dean pushed his legs higher in the air to get better access.

Dean kissed Sam's inner thigh roughly as he thrust deeper and quicker into Sammie. His Sammie. Sam on the other hand was groaning as he pumped his cock with the same rhythm that Dean thrust into him.

"O god, Dean!" Sam yelled when dean his prostate making him buck his hips in the air. "I'm going to cum," He gasped as he pumped himself faster and let out a groan as it shot onto his chest.

"Me too, Sammie," Dean groaned as he gave a final thrust and spilled himself inside Sam.

He then fell next to his brother as they breathed heavily, not saying anything as what they had done just hit both of them. Slowly Dean sat up to look over at Sam who he could tell was having a silent battle with his emotions. He knew he needed to reassure Sam that what they had done was okay with him. That he wasn't going to hate his brother- he never could even if he tried. Quickly he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips.

"I love you, you know that right?" Dean asked softly as Sam smiled.

"Yeah," Sam said softly. "I love you too."

Sam then got up to clean himself up, not bothering to cover up seeing as he had just had sex with dean. Dean watched as his brother strutted across the room and to the bathroom, but Sam turned around quickly to look at his brother with a grin.

"Dean," Sam called as he watched him trying to cover up him staring at his ass.

"Hmm?" He asked as he looked up.

"It's Sam." He grinned.

Dean grinned and shook his head, already having a smart remark.

"Maybe. But it will definitely always be Sammie when you're on your back," He winked.

Sam, who was to shocked at Dean's answer and was at a loss for words, just stood there naked.

"Jerk," he finally grumbled, deciding that he couldn't come up with anything better and turned around to go back in the bathroom to clean up.

"Bitch," Dean laughed as he fell back onto the bed. "My Bitch." He laughed softly.

"We'll see about that!" Sam yelled from the bathroom making Dean laugh harder, because he didn't expect Sam to hear him.

It was definitely going to be an interesting next couple of weeks.


End file.
